10 things you need to know
by su3ie78
Summary: I have read these and loved them, so have now decided to try out my own. Just 10 random facts about characters in Harry Potter which i feel shape their past and future.
1. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

Her mum smelt of roses, and she always remembered that one distinct smell. When anyone asked her why that was her favourite smell, she would shrug and pretend not to know the answer. This way she felt it was like her and her mum having a secret between them.

Ginny Weasley was Luna's first real friend; she accepted her for her and never sniggered at her mention of Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Ginny intoduced Luna as a friend, and Luna never forgot that warm feeling she felt from that word. From then on she vowed to always be there for Ginny. Eventually Ginny introduced her to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and of course Dunbledores Army. Yes, she would never let down Ginny Potter.

Ron was her first crush, she knew he found her a little "looney", but she also knew he would believe her if she explained her logic. But Luna was logical in matters of the heart, and while watching Hermione and Ron, she knew Ron had already given his heart away.

Neville was her first boyfriend, and he was probably the best first anyone could have. He loved her for her, and accepted her. He knew how much her dad meant to her, and he made an effort to get her dad to like him. When they realised that they were better friends than lovers, their friendship went up another level and although Ginny is her best girlfriend, Neville will always be her best friend.

Harry Potter asking her to Slughorn's Party was perhaps the greatest invitation she ever got. It was in her mind her first step to social acceptance, even though she pretended not to hear the name-calling and lack of friends, she noticed and her first four years of Hogworth's was very lonely. When Harry asked her, she knew it was on friendly terms and she was touched.

The moment she met Rolf she knew he was something, not the love of her life, but something, after two dates she realised it was the love of her life.

She loves the twins equally, but if she has to honestly pick which one she gets on best with, it would Lysander. He understands her ideas and thoughts better than even Rolf. When she realised this, she felt sick and decided to put more effort into understanding Lorcan's interests better.

When Lily Potter was born two months after the twins, Luna hoped but never actually thought one of the twins would end up with her. When Lorcan came home one Christmas term announcing he hated her, she decided it was not to happen. Five years later, the two announced their engagement and no one was happier than Luna.

At one of the annual reunions, Dean told Luna he fell in love with her in the Shell Cottage and had never got over her. Luna looked at her newly sparking left finger, and told him he was too late. And now when she looks back, she is 100% sure that she choose the right man.

She loved Hermione, but she was always a polar opposite of her. Hermione liked things to be logical, but Luna believed that some things happened for not logical reason. Hermione could never get her head around this, so they never were as close as either would have liked.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Luna Lovegood**

Her mum smelt of roses, and she always remembered that one distinct smell. When anyone asked her why that was her favourite smell, she would shrug and pretend not to know the answer. This way she felt it was like her and her mum having a secret between them.

Ginny Weasley was Luna's first real friend, she accepted her for her and never sniggered at her mention of Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Ginny intoduced Luna as a friend, and Luna never forgot that warm feeling she felt from that word. From then on she vowed to always be there for Ginny. Eventually Ginny introduced her to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and of course Dunbledores Army. Yes, she would never let down Ginny Potter.

Ron was her first crush, she knew he found her a little "looney", but she also knew he would believe her if she explained her logic. But Luna was logical in matters of the heart, and while watching Hermione and Ron, she knew Ron had already given his heart away.

Neville was her first boyfriend, and he was probably the best first anyone could have. He loved her for her, and accepted her. Her dad loved her, and he made an effort to like her dad. When they realised that they were better friends than lovers, their friendship went up another level and although Ginny is her best girlfriend, Neville will always be her best friend.

Harry Potter asking her to Slughorn's Party was perhaps the greatest invitation she ever got. It was in her mind her first step to social acceptance, even though she pretended not to hear the name-calling and lack of friends, she noticed and her first four years of Hogworth's was very lonely. When Harry asked her, she knew it was on friendly terms and she was touched.

The moment she met Rolf she knew he was something, not the love of her life, but something, after two dates she realised it was the love of her life.

She loves the twins equally, but if she has to honestly pick which one she gets on best with, it would Lysander. He understands her ideas and thoughts better than even Rolf. When she realised this, she felt sick and decided to put more effort into understanding Lorcan's interests better.

When Lily Potter was born two months after the twins, Luna hoped but never actually thought one of the twins would end up with her. When Lorcan came home one Christmas term announcing he hated her, she decided it was not to happen. Five years later, the two announced their engagement and no one was happier than Luna.

At one of the annual reunions, Dean told Luna he fell in love with her in the Shell Cottage and had never got over her. Luna looked at her newly sparking left finger, and told him he was too late. And now when she looks back, she is 100% sure that she choose the right man.

She loved Hermione, but she was always a polar opposite of her. Hermione liked things to be logical, but Luna believed that some things happened for not logical reason. Hermione could never get her head around this, so they never were as close as either would have liked.


End file.
